Gritos de Esperanza
by Tsukiniro
Summary: Atrapado sin poder salir de la oscuridad en la que esta hundiéndose mas cada día, cicatrices que se curan en la piel pero que son permanentes en el alma. Obsesionado y lleno de venganza es su única solución. Podrá alguien ayudarlo? Encontrará el amor? Que lo llevara hacia la única pisca de esperanza y luz o lo volverá obsesionado a tal punto de no dejarlo ir de su lado. Verdad Kise


_Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas._

_Sir Francis Bacon_

La vida es algo maravillosa y a la vez cruel, la gente sufre y cae, pero se levantan para enfrentar lo que es la realidad. Las cosas no pasan como uno quiere, esto es la realidad no es un cuento con finales felices, ni nada fantasioso si querías algo tenías que luchar para conseguirlo. Así como había momentos tristes, también había momentos de felicidad donde eras feliz por un momento de tu vida, en que te sentías amado.

Él era feliz a sus 8 años, antes de que le golpeara la realidad, hubo un accidente ninguno: sobrevivió, solo el único hijo que tenían, y un amigo de este, que por asares del destino quedo involucrado; el hijo quedo traumado sin poder hacer algo para salvar a sus padres, solo los veía morir en frente de sus ojos; la impotencia de no poder hacer algo: lo enloqueció y se culpó de todo, sin saber que el único culpable era su apellido, el cual solo le traería desgracia por el resto de su vida.

Aun lo recuerda, el charco de sangre de los cuerpos inertes de sus padres y de otras dos personas, estaban completamente degollados, el asesino se fue no sin antes decirle algo tan macabro y más traumante para el pobre niño, que le seguiría por el resto de su vida.

"_Volveré por ti, para pagar la deuda de tus padres"_

Era hijo único, el más querido; ningún familiar vino a recogerlo por temor a que el asesino vuelva a aparecer, le decían "el niño maldito", el jamás tuvo la culpa de nada pero las personas no lo querían con él. Como nadie lo quería acoger, entonces lo llevaron a un orfanato para que una familia lo acogiera. Su trauma lo volvió un niño despiadado y frio con las personas que se querían acercar e incluso con su familia, ya no le importaba nada, pues ya le quitaron todo lo que tenía.

Era doble cara, fingía para conseguir lo que quería, odiaba estar en el orfanato con tantos niño ignorantes e hipócritas, lo odiaban por ser el consentido de las tutoras, por ser el que atraía las miradas de los padres; pero a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo tenía odio e ira en su corazón, sin querer ese sentimiento se fue transformando en sed de venganza, es lo que él quería con todo su corazón, hacer pagar al idiota que le quitó lo más querido de su vida. No se llevaba bien con los niños del orfanato, porque lo traicionaron al momento de pisar el suelo del lugar, ellos se vengaron de el por envidia; por eso no podía confiar en ellos ni en nadie, solo en sí mismo, los haría pagar caro a esos chiquillos, ya que con él no se metía nadie; así desarrollo su segunda personalidad, una dulce, alegre y estúpida; con la cual controlaba a las personas a su conveniencia, para vengarse de los niños que osaron dañarle el primer día. Quería escapar del orfanato, ideo planes y planes pero al final todos fueron desechados y fallados, quería salir y lo único que se podía hacer: era que fuera adoptado por una familia; el cual fue un resultado positivo.

_¿Pero quién no se resistiría a esta cara?_

Hoy se iría, pero antes se fue a la azotea de aquella pocilga, a pensar y pensar sobre sus heridas que jamás en la vida olvidará, sin saber que cada vez se hundía más y más. Pasaron los minutos sin darse cuenta de que ya era hora de irse, no obstante fue su tutora la que le avisó, al entrar por la puerta desesperada.

¿Quizás alterada?

—Ryouta, al fin te encuentro ¿dónde demonios te has metido? te voy buscando desde hace media hora.

—Lolacchi perdóname por preocuparte pero acá en la azotea es más relajante que ir a liar con el ruido de abajo —decía un niño de cabellos dorados, ojos color miel y tez nívea de unos 12 años aproximadamente — ¿Para qué me querías buscar?- pregunto mientras miraba a la persona que tenía enfrente: una mujer de edad madura peli marrón, ojos olivo y piel bronceada. Era la única a quien podía considerar amiga o alguien en que confiara.

—¿Ya alistaste tus maletas? Te están esperan abajo

—Sabes...te voy a extrañar

—No me hagas llorar tonto, sabía que este día llegaría, así que ven dame un abrazo-dijo para acercarse a darle un tierno y ultimo abrazo.

—Si tienes razón, así que mejor vámonos-correspondiendo al abrazo —Lolacchi..me es..tas..asfixiando

-¡Ahhh!...perdona Ryouta- lo suelta levemente-bueno ya es hora. —Agarro la maleta con la mano izquierda: salió de la azotea, y con la otra mano tenía la mano de Ryouta, mientras se iban al primer piso.

Cuando pasaron por el tercer piso Ryouta, se fijaba en sus compañeros y les regalaba una sonrisa de triunfo, porque al fin era libre y habría conseguido lo que otros no habían conseguido, ser adoptado; estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado con su nueva familia, hasta que le hablaron.

—Hola Ryouta, ya nos conocemos —dijo un hombre alto apuesto, de cabello negros finos y ojos celestes que imponía respeto, pero a la vez confianza

—Claro que me acuerdo de usted, Señor Kise —Afirmo dando una reverencia por educación.

—Por favor deja los honoríficos, y solo dime Ren; mi esposa nos espera en el auto, está ansioso por conocerte, así que no te tardes y despídete de tu amiga -dijo para agarrar la maleta y llevarla al Lamborghini rojo que estaba estacionado afuera, y llamaba mucha la atención.

Al momento en que salió en Señor Kise, volteo su mirada a su tutora la cual tenía los ojos llorosos-lolacchi, no llores te vendré a visitar —trataba de calmarla, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

—Si lose, pero es duro para mí dejarte, pero lo hare para que ahora vivas tu felicidad: así que cuídate -le dio el último abrazo, el de despedida

—Cuídate mucho y gracias —le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y yendo donde le esperaban, volteo por última vez, donde vio a lo lejos a su tutora y amiga, se despidió con una movida de manos, y siguió su rumbo.

Subió al auto donde se encontró con una Señora, más bien señorita ya que a pesar de tener 42 se miraba muy joven y apuesta: piel pálida, cabellos como el sol y unos ojos lindos de color miel al igual que él, por un momento le hizo acordar a su difunta madre.

—Así, que tú eres Ryouta, eres muy lindo como dicen; mucho gusto soy Mitsuki tu nueva madre

—Hola Mitsuki-san mucho gusto soy Ryouta Tsu...—se calló al darse cuenta de que iba a decir su nombre, porque lo único que traía su nombre era desgracia: por variad razones.

—Perdón, Ryouta ¿qué?... ¿No te acuerdas tu apellido?

—Sí, perdóneme no me acuerdo bien

—Bueno, eso no importa porque a partir de hoy eres un Kise, apropósito tú me dijiste que jamás tuviste hermanas y hermanos, pues te digo que tenemos a 2 hermosas hijas que te estarán esperando: son unos años mayores que tú, pero te llevaras bien te lo prometo —intervino el Señor Kise, mientras volteaba a una esquina

—Eso es maravilloso siempre quise tener una hermana, bueno en este caso son: 2-dijo riéndose levemente

—Me alegra de que te guste, ya que ellas te cuidaran y te querrán, así como yo a ti-decía la madre abrazándolo y acariciando los mechones dorados del niño. Se dejó hacer, porque le transmitía paz y alivio.

Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Como los conoció? pues eso es simple mis queridos lectores, Ryouta conoció al señor Ren; el día en que se escapó del mismo orfanato, el Señor lo encontró en un parque, mientras lloraba. Se acercó a él y le ayudo en su dolor, le pregunto varias cosas y al final le dijo de que el venia de un orfanato, entonces, lo llevo de vuelta al lugar; se preguntaba ¿por qué el niño se escapó?; Le pregunto.

._.Grave error..._

Ryouta se aprovechó de él, se hizo la víctima y se llevó bien con el Señor, para que lo adoptara y poder salir de aquí, lo cual fue un éxito. Claro, si poniendo una cara de inocente y una sonrisa, se ganaba a todos. Al principio pensó en utilizar a su nueva familia para conseguir su propósito, pero se encariñó demasiado con el Señor, que no lo podía hacer daño y menos utilizar a su familia para su conveniencia, así que se dijo que trataría de quererlos como son.

—Ryouta ya llegamos-dijo la mujer dándole palmadas en la espalda para que se levante al parecer se había quedado dormido

Se levantó como pudo y ambos bajaron del auto, seguido del Señor que bajaba las maletas y se encaminaba a la puerta junto a su esposa, abriendo la puerta de la entrada; voltearon y miraron a Ryuota que estaba impresionado por la majestuosidad de casa, que tenía enfrente, Ryouta vio cada detalle de la casa, era grande _demasiado_ ,de 3 piso, color crema, el techo era de un color marrón claro: asiendo juego con el color de las paredes, tenía una terraza en el segundo piso, un garaje grande como para 3 carros, un pequeño pero amplio parquecito al costado de este. Se quedó viendo maravillado unos momentos, caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, para dirigirse donde están sus nuevos padres y su nueva vida; pero al tratar de subir las escaleras, sintió que alguien lo empujo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo.

—¡Auchhh! ¿Pero qué te ocurre?, mira por dónde vas —reclamó mientras se sobaba el área golpeada

—¡Que!, Si el que debe mirar eres tú, estas en mi camino-dijo un niño peli azul y piel morena mientras se levantaba del suelo —además, no es mi culpa de que estés mirando como estúpido la casa, como sino supieras que es una casa...Pero, ¡que idiota que eres!

—¡Cállate!¡hmp!...no es mi culpa, que un despistado como tú, sea tan ciego para no ver que estaba ahí, pero no te preocupes el estar ciego se cura, así como tu estupidez —reclamó, mientras se levantaba y le encaraba

—Vuelve a repetirlo y entonces...

—Daiki y Ryouta, no peleen por favor —Mitsuki intervino el pleito que se iba a armar-además llévense bien, somos vecinos y debemos llevarnos bien

—Pero el comenzó, Mitsukicchi —asiendo un puchero

—¡Yo no comencé!, sino fuiste tú, por estar ahí, además ¿Qué haces aquí?, no te conozco; que yo sepa acá nadie se va a mudar

—Hay Daiki, eso es porque el que ves aquí —señalando al rubio-es mi hijo Kise Ryota, lo he adoptado, no es maravilloso

—Si ya lo creo, con lo educado que es...

—Oye! Y tú con lo caballeroso que eres, ya que me ayudaste a pararme e incluso te disculpaste-Ryouta mas sarcástico no podía ser

—jaja, ya dejen de pelear —intervino Mitsuki, antes de que comiencen-¿por qué no te presentas Daiki?

—Bueno lo hare, pero consta de que lo hago por usted...en fin soy Aomine Daiki el vecino de al frente, y ahora me tengo que ir, tengo algo pendiente. Hasta luego niña chillona

—¿¡Como me dijiste!? Vuel.. —no terminó de decirlo, porque el niño se fue corriendo a su casa, que era de color blanco, el techo marrón, con rejas negras, era hermoso, no tan grande como la suya pero bonita.

—Bueno, Ryouta que tal si entramos —dijo para agarrar su mano, y entrar a su nueva casa y nueva familia, después de todo ahora era un Kise, y tendría que acostumbrarse, pero jamás se olvidaría de su venganza, lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste

—Ya llegué

—Daiki tan rápido viniste..guau, y aparte dejaste a Satsuki, pero que desconsentido eres-reclamo una señora

—Sí, pero cuando me llamaste para cenar y me dijiste que era curry, vine como loco y no me importo nada —dijo viendo a la mujer de cabellos azules finos y unos hermosos ojos avellana la cual era su más preciado tesoro: su madre

—Bueno ya que estas aquí, hay que cenar, tu padre está trabajando, llegara tarde

—¡Qué bien! me muero de hambre —dijo mientras se dirigía a una silla, del amplio comedor y se sentaba

—¡Haa!...ya sabes, hay un nuevo niño en el barrio, hablé con la señora Kise y me dijo que adoptó a alguien, es de tu misma edad; ojala se lleven bien

—Si con lo bien que nos llevamos- rodo los ojos

—Ahora que hiciste, Daiki ...ahh ya me lo imagino

—Nada malo, pero solo me defendía

—Ahhhh —suspiro— contigo no se puede mejor vamos a comer ¿te parece?

—Si mejor, pero sabes algo, él es interesante y aparte en su mirada guardas varias cosas

—¡Vaya! ya era hora de que te consiguieras una pareja-se burló la señora Aomine

—¡Pero qué demonios! No digas algo así, que me quitas las ganas de comer

—Ya ya perdona, es que me da risa tu actitud —se ríe— pero, tienes razón hay que comer

_Ryouta_-pensaba Daiki— ¿_dónde lo he escuchado? sí que es misterioso, ya que sus ojos expresaban dolor y a la vez felicidad pero, había algo que no podría descifrar, lo que lo volvía más misterioso y descubriré que es..._

_Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón.__  
__(William Shakespeare)_


End file.
